Still With You
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Lanjutan dari hubungan guru dan murid yang ternyata adalah sahabat lama dan ternyata Sasukepun punya ketakutan sendiri. / "Taman Bermain. Banyak orang. Apaaa?" / Sekuel of Oh, Water / #SHBF9 ; Still in Phobia / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu!

...

 _Menyaksikan sekuntum bunga mekar, itu menyenangkan._

...

"Hinata...!" teriakan Sasuke menggelegar di gedung olahraga dan bergema hingga keluar.

Pemuda tampan itu tampak murka. Dibuktikan dengan matanya yang memerah dan wajahnya yang kaku. Dan itu disebabkan tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh seorang gadis yang berlari meninggalkan gedung olahraga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ugh, Sasuke- _nii_ galak sekali, sih. Aku cuma ingin istirahat latihan hari ini," gumam gadis itu tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang. Karena dia tahu bila sekali saja dirinya menoleh kebelakang maka nyalinya akan ciut. Apalagi melihat pemandangan wajah Sasuke yang tengah murka. Tenaga laki-laki itu akan berlipat ganda hingga bisa,

GREP!

"Kena kau."

Menyusulnya.

" _Nii-san, onegai_. Hari ini saja," pinta Hinata.

Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk latihan renang.

"Kenapa, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan mata menakutkan. Yang langsung membuat Hinata menunduk ketakutan.

"Aku lelah, Sasuke- _nii_. Kita latihan besok saja ya," pinta Hinata lagi dengan suara memelas dan ditambah tatapan memohon yang membuatnya menjadi menggemaskan seperti anak anjing.

Sasuke kalah telak.

Pemuda itu tidak sanggung melawan tatapan menggemaskan milik Hinata.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Hari ini latihan diliburkan."

"Yatta...!" Hinata berseru senang. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu menari-nari kecil sembari melompat-lompat. Hingga tanpa sadar memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke- _nii_. Terima kasih." Sasuke kaget setengah mati saat Hinata memeluknya. Seperti ada rasa asing yang membuatnya berdebar. Jantungnya seolah-olah dipompa lebih cepat dan darahnya berdesir seolah sebongkah es batu dicelupkan hingga membuatnya merinding.

Apapun itu, Sasuke suka.

Tangannya tergelitik untuk membalas pelukan Hinata, tapi saat jari-jemarinya bertaut, Hinata mendongak. Memperlihatkan iris lavendernya yang membuat Sasuke terpikat.

Sasuke bersumpah, Hinata sangat, sangat cantik.

Apalagi saat gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut.

"Sasuke- _nii_ , bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan?"

Suara Hinata yang lembut begitu memabukkannya, kerlingan mata gadis itu hampir saja membuatnya lupa diri seandainya otak cerdasnya menemukan kejanggalan dalam perkataan Hinata tadi.

 _Taman hiburan. Banyak orang._

 _Apaa?_

...

Suasana taman hiburan siang ini begitu ramai. Banyak sekali orang yang mengantri di berbagai wahana, begitu juga di bagian maskot. Anak-anak dengan tawa gembira beramai-rama berfoto dengan kucing lucu yang menjadi maskot taman hiburan tersebut. Dan muda-mudi yang tengah dimabuk asmara tampak lalu lalang berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Mereka tampak bercanda mesra dan tertawa bahagia.

Tapi itu semua berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Hinata.

Memang dirinya dan Sasuke bukanlah sepasang kekasih, tapi hanya guru dan murid atau sepasang teman lama.

Tapi Hinata juga ingin menikmati momen ini dengan gembira, setidaknya tidak dengan kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _nii._ Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hinata dengan frustasi.

Sementara Sasuke di sampingnya melirik dengan wajah kaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya dengan suara yang menandakan keadaan jauh dari pada baik.

"Tidak apa-apa apanya? Wajahmu pucat, tanganmu dingin, dan pandanganmu seperti pandangan seorang pembunuh yang mencari mangsa. Kau membuatku tidak nyaman, Sasuke- _nii_ ," keluh Hinata.

Sementara Sasuke menghela nafas. Tidak menyangka sesuatu yang berusaha disembunyikannya malah muncul sekarang. Terlebih saat bersama gadis bermata lavender tersebut. Membuat sasuke tidak henti-hentinya merutuk dalam hati atas keadaannya itu.

Tapi semuanya makin parah saat Hinata menariknya menuju sebuah wahana.

" _Nii-san_ , bagaimana kalau kita naik ini saja?" tanya Hinata riang sembari menunjuk ke arah wahana tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sasuke, sih, tidak keberatan naik wahana yang mana saja. Bahkan wahana yang terbilang esktrempun dinaikkinya, asalkan ada Hinata bersamanya. Bahkan dia akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan gadis cantik itu.

Tapi masalahnya, wahana yang ingin dinaiki oleh Hinata adalah wanaha dengan antrian paling panjang dan ramai.

Dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Kau saja." Hinata cemberut mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Padahal gadis itu ingin bersenang-senang bersama Sasuke. Menghabiskan waktu cukup lama bersama pemuda itu membuat Hinata memiliki ketertarikan sendiri pada teman lamanya itu.

" _Nii-san_ , jahat. Ya sudah, aku pulang saja."

Hinata merajuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang gelagapan.

"Hinata!" Sasuke berniat mengejar Hinata tapi saat dirinya akan melangkah, segerombol orang melaju ke arahnya hendak berbaris. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu adalah kiamat. Hingga akhirnya pemuda itu merasakan kegelapan disekelilingnya.

...

" _Nii-san_ , itu aneh sekali," ejek Hinata.

Gadis itu dan Sasuke tengah berada di gedung olahraga untuk berlatih kembali.

Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak perduli, padahal dalam hati, pemuda itu malu setengah mati.

"Apanya yang aneh, he?" balas Sasuke setelah itu menceurkan diri ke kolam dan berenang sebanyak dua kali di kolam berukuran 50 x 7 meter tersebut.

Sambil tertawa pelan, Hinata masuk ke kolam dan mulai berenang-renang santai mendekati Sasuke.

" _Nii-san_ phobia terhadap keramaian, ya? Kemarin sampai pingsan begitu. Lemah sekali," ejek Hinata yang membuat Sasuke terpukul telak.

"Hey, kata-katamu itu kasar sekali. Aku tidak phobia. Hanya erasa gelisah saja," kilah Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tertawa. "Yah, apapun sangkalanmu, tetap saja kau phobia pada keramaian, Sasuke-nii."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tapi sendirian terus itu, tidak baik loh," kata Hinata yang membuat jantung Sasuke melompat keluar.

Bukan hanya karena perkataannya, tapi juga kerlingan nakal dan sneyum menggoda Hinata. _Sejak kapan Hinata jadi semenggoda ini?_ Pikirnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Tapi aku tau, kau pasti mau menemaniku. Ya, kan Hinata?" balas Sasuke menyambut gayung (kode) dari Hinata.

Hinata berenang kearah Sasuke dan mencengkram pundak putih itu erat.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu, sih, Nii-san. Tapi kurasa semakin lama kau semakin menarik. Apa mungkin itu perasaanku saja ya."

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan menarik pinggang Hinata.

"Sudah, bilang saja 'iya'. Aku bosan mendengar kode-kodemu," bisik Sasuke yang langsung memmbuat Hinata cemberut.

"Tapi aku baru mau kencan setelah kau bisa mendapat mendali emas di Olimpiade nanti. Jadi sekarang, cepatlah berlatih!"

"Ugh, Nii-san. Kau tetap menyebalkan."

...

End

...


End file.
